staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 kwietnia 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.20 Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 Berlin Lady (1) - film sensac. 11.45 Kwadrans na kawę - program dla otyłych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań 12.45 Tylko u nas - zapowiedź najciekawszych programów Telewizji Edukacyjnej 12.55 Temat dnia 13.00 Inna szkoła? - Tolerancja 13.30 Zarządzanie (3): Zasady - serial niem. 13.45 Na jawie i we śnie 13.55 Ustawy iludzie - progr. publicyst. 14.10 Teleplastikon - społeczne problemy współczesnej Europy 14.30 Dokument trochę inny: Życie codzienne - film Piotra Szulkina 15.00 Euroturystyka 15.15 Takie jest życie (3): Bezpieczne rozstania 15.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.55 Jaka szkoła? 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia oraz film z serii Tao, Tao 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Największe wydarzenia XX wieku": Martin Luther King i jego dziedzictwo - ang. serial dok. 18.05 Każdy ma prawo 18.25 Randka w ciemno - telezabawa 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper i jego przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Berlin Lady (1) - fr.-niem.-wł. film sensac. 1991 21.50 Zapis czasów - progr. publicyst. 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.10 Hotel Terminus: Życie i czasy Klausa Barbiego (ost.) - film dok. USA 23.55 Już nowy dzień 0.05 Legendy gitary 1.10 Agnieszka Osiecka zaprasza 2.00 Zaklęty dwór - serial pol. 2.55 Siódemka w Jedynce: Sto lat jazzu - fr. film dok. 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 Pole Position - francuski serial animowany 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży z udziałem uczniów szkół średnich 16.30 Panorama 16.35 Image - styl w modzie 16.50 Pole position - francuski serial animowany 17.20 Kate i Allie - serial kom. USA 17.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 18.00 - 21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Koło fortuny - teleturniej z nagrodami, prow. Wojciech Pijanowski 22.20 Czarownice z Eastwick - film, USA 1987 (118 min.) 0.20 Panorama 0.30 Teatr Sensacji - Robert Thomas: "Alicja prowadzi śledztwo" 1.55 Program na sobotę TV 3 Lublin 16.00 Dziś w programie (sat) 16.05 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci (sat) 17.00 Teleexpress (sat) 17.15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna (sat) 17.35 Język angielski: Family Album (lekcja 16) 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 TVL proponuje 18.30 Wieszak 18.45 Auto-Market 19.00 Orzeł czy reszka - teleturniej 19.35 Święty - serial kryminalny 20.35 Salon 21.15 Panorama tygodnia 21.20 Magazyn film owy 21.35 Układ - film fab. prod. USA (sat) 23.40 Sprawcy, motywy, ofiary (sat) 24.00 Zakończenie programu (sat) TV Niezależna Lublin/Polonia 1 12.00 Domowy zwierzyniec 12.30 Wiosenny rajd TNL 13.15 Dziennik TNL 13.30 Globtroter - sport i turystyka 14.00 TNL - text 14.15 Program dnia 14.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 15.00 TNL - text 15.30 Informator kulturalny 15.45 Sportowy weekend w Lublinie 16.15 Dziennik TNL 16.30 Fantastyczny świat Paula - bajka (38) 16.55 Generał Daimos - bajka (38) 17.15 Niewolnica Isaura - serial prod. braz. (33) 17.45 Dziennik TNL 18.15 Jeronimo - serial prod. braz. (31) 19.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial (33) 20.00 Don Juan - opera (cz. II) 21.30 Gadające głowy 22.45 Dziennik TNL 23.15 TNL - text 23.30 Ćma - program nocny (tel. 375-000) 02.00 Niewolnica Isaura - serial prod. braz. (33) PolSat 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Gwiazdka z nieba - film animowany 16.45 Człowiek z gór - western USA 18.20 He Man - serial animowany 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczorny 23.20 Alfabet Kisiela 23.30 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - serial USA (26 odc.) 00.00 Blondynka z Pekinu - film TV Polonia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Powitanie i program dnia 8.15 - 16.00 Blok powtórzeniowy 8.15 „S.O.S" (3) - serial prod. TP 9.10 Widowisko literackie dla młodzieży 10.05 Dzieje białej broni 10.30 Uranowe piętno 10.55 Od Opola do Opola 11.35 Zwiedzamy Polskę: Cedynia, Siekierki 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Teatr Sensacji. Edward Neyman: „Kiedy się ze mną podzielisz" 13.20 I jeszcze raz - piosenki musicalowe 13.35 Godzina szczerości 14.35 „Zawsze spieszę do czegoś" - Grażyna Szcześniak o twórczości Jerzego Satanowskiego 15.05 „Most" - autor Sławomir Kochler 15.20 Wokół wielkiej sceny 16.00 Powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna - program prof. Jana Miodka 17.30 „Swego nie znacie..." - katalog zabytków 17.45 „Starszy brat" - film o Bronisławie Piłsudskim, badaczu Syberii i współczesne ślady pamięci o nim 18.15 Stare, nowe i najnowsze 18.45 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.15 Dobranocka: Mały Pingwin Pik Pok 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 „Doktor Murek" (2) - serial TP 21.00 Panorama 21.30 „Klucznik" - film fab. prod. polskiej 22.50 Tylko w Jedynce 23.40 Spod Wawelu w... świat - z cyklu „Muzyka żydowska w Krakowie" (1) 24.00 Panorama 0.15 Program rozrywkowy 1.15 Gwiazdy świecą wieczorem 2.05 „Doktor Murek" (2) - serial 3.05 Zakończenie programu ARD 06.00 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Let's move 10.00 heute 10.03 Wunderbare Welt 10.50 Hundert Meisterwerke 11.00 heute 11.03 Meine Show 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschafts-Telegramm 14.00 Tagesschau 14.02 Sesamstraße 14.30 Expeditionen ins Tierreich 15.15 Tagesschau 15.20 Dominique - Die singende Nonne 17.00 Tagesschau 17.05 Sport 17.10 punkt 5 - Länderreport 17.25 Fest im Sattel 18.30 Tagesschau 18.45 Dingsda 19.15 Herzblatt 19.45 Regionale Informationen 19.58 Heute abend im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Die zweite Heimat 22.14 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 22.15 ARD-exclusiv 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Feine Komödien, feine Tragödien 23.30 Sportschau 23.55 Die Welt der Suzie Wrong 01.55 Tagesschau 02.00 Miami Vice 02.45 Z.E.N. 02.50 Sendeschluß ZDF 06.00 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Let's move 10.00 heute 10.03 Wunderbare Welt 10.50 Hundert Meisterwerke 11.00 heute 11.03 Meine Show 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Nachbarn 14.30 Kaum zu glauben 15.00 heute 15.03 Reiselust extra 15.20 Glückstelefon 15.25 Tom Sawyers und Huckleberry Finns Abenteuer 17.00 heute / Sport / Wetter 17.15 Länderjournal 17.55 Ein Heim für Tiere 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Forsthaus Falkenau 20.15 Derrick 21.15 Der Rinderwahnsinn 21.45 heute-journal 22.15 Welt der Mode 22.45 Die Sport-Reportage 23.30 Babeck 00.30 heute 00.35 Ein Doppelleben RTL 06.00 Frühmagazin 07.00 Guten Morgen, Deutschland 09.00 Der Chef 10.00 Reich und Schön 10.30 Der Preis ist heiß 11.00 Riskant! 11.30 Familienduell 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Springfield Story 13.20 California Clan 14.10 Notruf California 15.00 Mord ist ihr Hobby 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Wer ist hier der Boss? 17.30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 18.00 Elf 99 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Explosiv - Das Magazin 19.45 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Die Heimatmelodie 21.15 Almenrausch & Pulverschnee 22.15 Wie bitte?! 23.15 Gottschalk 00.00 Hausfrauen-Report (1) - Unglaublich, aber wahr 01.30 Was nützt dem toten Hund ein Beefsteak? 03.15 Hausfrauen-Report (1) - Unglaublich, aber wahr 04.35 Notruf California 05.20 Zeichentrickserie Sat 1 05.30 5 mal 5 06.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT.1 08.25 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 09.15 Schatten der Leidenschaft 10.00 Liebeskrieg nach Noten 11.35 Nachbarn 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Die Verschwörer 13.30 Schatten der Leidenschaft 14.20 Nachbarn 14.50 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 15.45 Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone 16.45 5 mal 5 17.20 Geh aufs Ganze! 18.00 Regionalreport 18.30 dran - Sport 18.45 SAT.1 News 19.00 Geld, Tod, Liebe 19.30 Glücksrad 20.15 Der Verrückte mit dem Geigenkasten 22.00 ran - Fußball-Bundesliga 23.00 Die heiße Blonde aus dem kühlen Norden 00.20 Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone 01.10 Schreinemakers Live 02.30 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 03.25 5 mal 5 03.50 Geh aufs Ganze! 04.15 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt 04.40 Geld, Tod, Liebe 05.05 klipp-klapp 05.30 Bleib gesund Pro 7 05.00 Der Mann vom anderen Stern 05.45 Mein Freund Ben 06.09 Trick 7 07.55 Parker Lewis - Der Coole von der Schule 08.25 Hart aber herzlich 09.25 Der Knabe auf dem Delphin 11.30 Die Straßen von San Francisco 12.30 Die Bill Cosby-Show 13.05 Perry Mason 13.55 Matlock: Der Mord, der nie geschah 15.25 Hart aber herzlich 16.19 Trick 7 18.05 Parker Lewis - Der Coole von der Schule 18.35 Die Bill Cosby-Show 19.05 Booker 20.00 Nachrichten 20.15 Land der tausend Abenteuer 22.30 Mike Hammer 23.30 Leon 01.25 Nachrichten 01.35 T. J. Hooker 02.25 Nachrichten 02.35 An vorderster Front 04.00 Nachrichten 04.10 Perry Mason 05.00 The Champions RTL 2 05.50 Trickserien 09.05 Märchen aus aller Welt 09.30 Mit Herz und Scherz 10.00 B.J. und der Bär 10.55 Chefarzt Dr. Westphall 11.50 Reich und arm 12.40 Trickserien 16.05 Märchen aus aller Welt 16.35 Mit Herz und Scherz 17.00 Action News 17.05 B.J. und der Bär 18.00 Action News 18.05 Chefarzt Dr. Westphall 19.00 Action News 19.05 Reich und arm 20.00 Action News 20.15 Als Jim Dolan kam 22.00 Die letzte Versuchung Christi 00.40 Als Jim Dolan kam 02.25 Die letzte Versuchung Christi Der Kabelkanal 05.50 Paradise 06.35 Die Dukes 07.25 Bim Bam Bino 07.30 Mr. Ed 08.15 Bim Bam Bino 09.45 Happy Days 10.20 General Hospital 11.20 Ein Kind war Zeuge 12.55 Die Dukes 14.00 Bim Bam Bino 14.05 Mr. Ed 14.50 Bim Bam Bino 16.35 Happy Days 17.05 Du sollst mein Glücksstern sein 18.45 General Hospital 19.30 Fackeln im Sturm 21.10 F.B.I. 21.55 Kobra, Übernehmen sie 22.50 M*A*S*H 23.15 Harrys wundersames Strafgericht 23.40 Pulver und Blei 01.20 Make-Up und Pistolen 02.05 M*A*S*H 02.30 Harrys wundersames Strafgericht 02.55 Fackeln im Sturm VOX 10.00 punktvox 10.10 vox populi 11.00 punktvox 11.10 Filme Stars Video 12.00 punktvox 12.15 Die Zeit - TV-Magazin 13.00 punktvox 13.15 NachmitTalk 14.00 punktvox 14.10 Sports TV 15.00 punktvox 15.05 E.N.G. - Hautnah dabei 16.00 punktvox 16.15 vox populi 17.00 punktvox 17.15 NachmitTalk 18.00 punktvox 18.15 Traugott 19.00 punktvox 19.15 vis à vox 19.30 weltvox 20.15 vox box 21.15 Spiegel TV - Interview 22.00 punktvox 22.10 Die Liebe, das Leben und alles andere 00.00 punktvox 00.15 liebe sünde Sky One 7.00 The D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Lamb Chops Play-A-Long - program kukiełkowy dla dzieci 9.55 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Strike it Rich - teleturniej 11.30 Concentration - teleturniej 12.00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 12.30 Falcon Crest - serial 13.30 Ulica E - serial 14.00 Inny świat - serial 14.45 Santa Barbara - serial 15.15 Sally Jessy Raphael - talk show 16.15 Różne style - serial komediowy 16.45 The D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial s-f 19.00 Świat gier - program komputerowy 19.30 Ulica E - serial 20.00 Ocaleni - serial dokumentalny 20.30 Więzi rodzinne - serial komediowy 21.00 "V" - serial s-f 22.00 WWF Superstars - wrestling 23.00 Code 3 - serial dok. 23.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial s-f 0.30 Studs - zabawa w kojarzenie par MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami - poranny blok muzyczny prowadzi Rebecca de Ruvo 10.00 Program Paula Kinga - trzy godziny muzyki w najlepszym wykonaniu 13.00 Simone proponuje clipy 16.00 Największe przeboje 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 Wiadomości MTV 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy hity jednego wykonawcy 18.00 Soul w MTV - nowe trendy "czarnej muzyki" 18.30 Premiery - Pip i Kristiane na muzycznej trasie 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Most wanted - Ray Cokes rozmawia z telewidzami i gośćmi w studiu 22.00 Największe przeboje - hity ze zbiorów MTV 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości MTV 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Unplugged - Bruce Springsteen 2.00 Muzyczne niespodzianki 3.00 Wideoclipy nocą - dyskoteka do białego rana... Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik - gimnastyka dla wszystkich 9.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata w skokach, Goteborg, Szwecja 10.00 Koszykówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Europy, Ateny runda finałowa 12.00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrz. Świata USA '94 14.00 Rugby - Puchar Świata w Edynburgu, Szkocja - finały 17.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL - amerykańska liga zawodowa 18.00 International Motorsport - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Sporty motocyklowe - Grand Prix - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Gimnastyka artystyczna - Mistrzostwa Świata w Birmingham, Wielka Brytania 23.30 Koszykówka - liga NBA 24.00 Boks - zawodowcy 1.30 Wiadomości DSF 6.45 Poranny start - wiadomości, notowania giełdowe oraz powtórki 9.00 Sport na świecie 11.20 Kto, gdzie, co - quiz sportowy 12.00 Wszystko o.k. - propozycje podróży: Berlin 12.30 Hopp oder Top - quiz - powt. 13.00 Tele - Giełda - notowania z giełdy we Frankfurcie 13.35 Tenis - turniej ATP w Nicei (Francja) - rozgrywki ćwierćfinałowe 18.05 Classics - historia motoryzacji - samochody i legendy o nich 19.00 Hopp oder Top - show z zagadkami 19.30 DSF - Studio - dyskusja na żywo 20.00 Tenis - turniej ATP w Nicei 21.55 Wiadomości 22.05 Offensiv - show dyskusyjne 22.55 Wiadomości 23.05 Ring wolny - wrestling mężczyzn - walki najlepszych 24.00 DSF - Studio - powt. z godz. 19.30 0.35 Wydarzenia dnia - relacje w skrócie 3.10 Akt. sportowe Super Channel 5.30 Victory - program relig. 6.00 Super Shop 6.30 Business Tonight 7.00 Business Insiders 8.30 Agenda 9.00 The Mix 12.00 Program dokumentalny 12.30 Business Insiders 13.00 Agenda 13.30 Inside Edition 14.00 Close to the Edge 15.00 The Jam 16.30 On The Air - muzyczny show na żywo 18.30 Bonanza - serial 19.30 Turn of Fate - serial film. 20.00 Science Show 20.30 Film Europe - magazyn filmowy 21.00 Inside Edition - wiadomści 22.00 ITN World News 22.30 European Business Today 22.45 US Market Wrap - rynek walutowy 23.00 Niebezpieczna gra - film dram. (1932, 70 min.) 0.10 Absolutely Live - progr. muzyczny na żywo 1.00 The Mix 2.00 China News Europe - progr. ekonomiczny 5.00 Koniec programu Arte 17.00 Programme communiqué ultérieurement 19.00 Rencontre 19.30 Uns siècle de dance 20.30 Journal 20.40 Transit 22.10 Macadam: Bossa Nova 23.00 Cinéma, de notre temps TV 5 6.00 Le parc des braves 6.30 Télématin 7.25 Météo 7.30 Télématin (suite) 7.55 Flash canal infos/Météo 8.00 Journal télévisé canadien 8.25 Flash canal infos/Météo 8.30 Le jardin des bêtes 8.45 Confidentiel femmes 8.55 Flash canal infos 9.00 Temps présent ® 10.00 Henri Guillemin présente Tolstoï (2/13) 10.30 Découverte ® 11.00 Brésil, dernière frontière ® 11.55 Flash canal infos 12.00 La chance aux chansons 12.40 Météo 12.45 Journal télévisé suisse 13.15 Le parc des braves 13.40 Lance et compte ® 14.30 L'école des fans ® 15.15 La bande des six ® 16.00 Journal TV5 16.15 Vision 5 16.30 Une pêche d'enfer 16.55 Oxygène ® 17.20 La cuisine des mousquetaires 17.35 Confidentiel femmes 17.45 Le jardin des bêtes ® 18.00 Question pour un champion 18.30 Journal TV5/Météo 18.55 Revue de presse des pays arabes 19.00 Le jeu des dictionnaires 19.30 Journal télévisé belge 20.00 Objectif terre 21.00 Journal télévisé français 21.30 Stars 90 23.00 Kiosk 23.20 Santé à la une 0.20 Journal télévisé français 0.45 Dossiers justice 1.15 La chance aux chansons ® 1.55 Les rendez-vous de Iendemain 2.15 Temps présent ® 3.15 Henri Guillemin présente Tolstoï ® 3.45 Découverte ® 4.15 Brésil, dernière frontiere ® 5.15 Eurojournal